The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
With the development of electronic technology, the speed and frequency of signal transmission are increasingly high. Therefore, requirements for the high frequency transmission of an electrical connector are high. An existing USB socket connector includes a shielding shell, an insulating body sleeved inside the shielding shell, and at least one ground terminal and a shielding sheet. The ground terminal and the shielding sheet are fixedly provided in the insulating body, and the shielding sheet is located at one side of the ground terminal. The ground terminal or the shielding sheet is provided with a grounding portion which laterally extends out of the insulating body. During assembly, the insulating body is assembled into the shielding shell from back to front. In order to reduce the electromagnetic interference of the USB socket connector, the grounding portion must exactly abut the inner side wall of the shielding shell so as to be in rigid contact with the inner side wall of the shielding shell. However, during production, some tolerances inevitably exist in the processing of the grounding portion. Therefore, the circumstance that the grounding portion cannot be in contact with the shielding shell easily arises, such that the terminal or the shielding sheet cannot be in rigid contact with the shielding shell and then cannot be grounded, causing the electromagnetic interference of the USB socket connector not to be reduced favorably, and thereby affecting the transmission of high frequency signals.
Therefore, it is necessary to design an improved electrical connector so as to overcome the foregoing problems.